


Mulled Wine

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: The Repair Shop (UK TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drunken Flirting, Ficlet, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Naughtiness, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Yes, I know it's February, but it's not too late to post Christmas fic, is it? In my defence, it is snowing outside. And we all know that parties and alcoholic beverages are a great plot device to get things moving. It's snowing outside the Repair Shop too, and the Christmas party is put on hold for five minutes when everybody goes outside for a look - only, not everyone leaves: Steve's had too much mulled wine and Jay sees it as an opportunity to flirt.
Relationships: Jay Blades/Steve Fletcher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Mulled Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

The Christmas party was in full swing; glasses teeming with red, steaming liquid, were swaying to and fro, in a manner that seemed dangerous when drinking something hot - but when other than when quaffing mulled wine in wintertime would you be drinking something likely to scald you and get you plastered at the same time? It was a perilous idea. And the other thing flowing was the busy conversation currently taking place. The Repair Shop had a mixture of extroverts and rather reserved types - a mixture which was present in pretty much any family - and they _had_ become a family, working together over these years. But, with the aid of a little booze - soon - everyone was talking away. There was very little to be said which could have commanded the room at this point - but, Will - being closest to the door - said it:

"Oh my God, you guys - it's only bloody snowing!" he squealed. Even in cold England, the sight of snow always remained a novelty, and everyone slammed their glasses down on the benches and made a dash to the barn's enormous doors.

That was - _almost _everyone. "Steve, mate," Jay cried, "Aren't you coming? It's snowing?"

"I worry that I've had so much mulled wine that I'll fall off this stool," he said, slightly drunkenly, "And, if I don't, I'll certainly never get back _on_ it!" He pushed at the bottom strut-support of the stool with the heel of his foot, brushing it lightly and never really gaining purchase; he felt confident he'd be alright once he was standing, but this seat was quite tall, and he'd been on it from an awkward angle - he didn't mount it with particular grace, and he feared his exit would be even more ungainly. He found Jay holding his hand and, when he eventually realised that they were touching in such an affectionate way, he began to turn a deeper shade of pink - the alcohol already having done most of the legwork regarding the colour of his cheeks.

"I'll help you--"

"--Yes, I have seen snow before, thank you," Steve chuckled, using Jay's hand instead to steady himself on the stool.

"Someone's tipsy," the younger man smiled, knowingly. "You're not usually like this, mate. I've always thought you had a bit of trouble loosening up - now I know how to get you started," he exclaimed.

Fletcher bashfully nodded in agreement, and shrugged, "Maybe."

"You're incredible, son. You can do the most _amazing _things and you never blow your own horn. You're your own worst critic - there's no-one else around here who doubts you as much as you do. Be confident, man," Blades rocked him by the shoulder, mindful of the fact that - should he shove him too hard - he might end up falling from the chair in a fit of drunken giggles. "Having said that... you know something about being modest?"

Steve held a gaze that was both inquisitive and mildly intoxicated.

"It's a _very_ attractive quality," Jay spoke quietly, watching as Steve's stare turned from curious to most definitely interested. He loosely cupped his friend's jaw and brought their mouths closer together - aware, still, that the horologist was uneasily perched - Jay being the one to move forward, slowly, with the movement culminating in a soft, sensual kiss. His eyes having closed for a second, as their lips met, the upholsterer opened them again and took measure of Fletcher's reaction. In the end, it was quite easy to gauge; the restorer fervently grabbed Blades and kissed him again, murmuring against his lips how much he'd wanted this and how he couldn't have thought of anything he'd wanted more - the _perfect_ Christmas gift.

"Oh. Wow," Jay snorted, "So - I guess you... er... liked that then?"

Steve looked coyly to the ground, his head now seeming to clear from the fog of alcohol more with every second, "Yeah."

"I wasn't sure how you'd react. But then I couldn't stop thinking about how much I fancied you - and then I thought 'fuck it anyway'--"

"--That's the wine talking," came the interjection, the older man taking a sip.

"Possibly," Jay admitted. "But the wine wasn't my reason for kissing you," he explained, his hand roaming along Steve's knee. His fingers, slowly swirling over the fabric of the jeans, were soon to be retracted though - however - unfortunately - as they heard the group returning to the barn, the 'ooh' and 'ah' sounds of watching the snow now replaced with the more familiar hubbub of folks chattering away about all sorts.

"Such a shame we had to stop," Steve declared, mournfully.

"Innit." There was collective sigh between the two men.

The clock repairer finally slid from the stool, as to be able to whisper in Jay's ear, and managing - to his surprise - to easily stand. He did feel infinitely more sober now than when they had started this conversation, but - without the drink - would he ever have plucked up the courage to allow himself to be kissed by Jay? It had been a revelation for the two of them, and here was another one: "I want to take you home," he growled, and Jay choked into his mulled wine, "And do _unspeakably _filthy things to you."

"Steve-- Mate, I thought you were shy," he lowered his voice, not wanting to make too much noise.

"Well... You know what they say about the _quiet _ones," Steve hissed, slipping his hand into Jay's back pocket and squeezing his behind, "You need to watch us."


End file.
